The present invention relates to a threading or drill chuck with built-in monitoring electronics for signalling faults via a wireless transmission device, and, more particularly, to a threading or drill chuck with built-in monitoring electronics having a self contained dynamo for powering the monitoring electronics.
During threading, or also in a corresponding fashion during drilling, faults occur as a result of worn tools and other reasons. It is necessary to promptly recognize such faults in order to prevent the manufacturing process from being unnecessarily obstructed and to avoid errors and damage to the machine and tool. For example, during threading a length compensation of the threading chuck is telescoped by faults of this type. Devices exist which can detect such faults and provide an electrical signal to alert operators to the existence of a fault.
The possibility of providing built-in monitoring electronics for externally signalling the types of movements indicative of a fault of a threading chuck via end or proximity switches and cable connections exists. However, the provision of wireless transmission devices has also been proposed. Such wireless devices emit fault signals from the built-in monitoring electronics as electromagnetic or optical signals. The fault signals are then received by an external receiver and correspondingly influence the drive of the threading machine or drill.
Built-in monitoring electronics having a power supply device which operates using coupled electromagnetic shafts have been proposed. However, such a mechanism is structurally very complex and prone to disturbance. Accordingly, built-in monitoring devices having batteries fitted in the drill chuck have conventionally been used for operating the built-in monitoring electronics and the wireless transmission device operating therewith. However, such an arrangement requires that the monitoring electronics also monitor the battery voltage and capacity and that the battery be replaced each time its capacity falls below a given threshold. The replacement of the batteries results in considerable expense and labor.